Seperation
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: It was like their separation from each other was a bad wound or a deep cut that never seemed to heal. The imprint was always there. It never went away. Chihiro/Haku. My first REAL Spirited Away story. please rnr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey people of Earth, Jupiter, and Wisconsin! This is my second Spirited Away fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! I might be making more chapters. Tell me if I should.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Spirited Away, I probably wouldn't be writing this. :) And I don't own the song**_** My Immortal**_** or the iPod.**

Chihiro woke up, her heart pounding, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and clumps of her dark brown hair all over the pillow. She sat up slowly, trying to remember what happened…_It was only a dream,_ she told herself. _Calm down. _

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her alarm clock on her end table. 3:57 am. She sighed. It was the third time this week that she had been having these dreams, the dreams that haunted her once pleasant ones.

Whenever Chihiro had these dreams or moments, she would get out her iPod and listen to a certain song. She would play that song over and over and over again, and she never got tired of it. She opened a drawer and took out her sketchbook and iPod and put the headphones in her ears and pressed play. Instantly, a Van Halen song came on, and it was at the maximum volume. She quickly turned it down, and switched the song to _My Immortal _by Evanescence.

"Much better," she muttered to herself. She opened her sketchbook and looked through it carefully, studying each page. Chihiro was very good at drawing, but she never showed her drawings to anybody. They were just too personal. Most of them were either dragons or of a particular young man she had once met.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

"Why did I ever have to leave you?" Chihiro whispered to herself as she looked at a drawing of a silver and blue dragon flying in the night sky. "Why couldn't I have just stayed with you?" _Because you were too busy worrying about your parents to notice that you had fallen in love with him, _her mind answered. Chihiro closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears coming down.

_These wounds won't seen to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Chihiro stopped at one picture in particular. It was of Haku, and she smiled as the looked at his face. She loved the way his emerald green eyes lit up and how his black hair had that dark green tint to it. Oh, how she wanted to see him! She missed him. She missed him more than anyone she had ever known. Compared to being separated from her parents, this would be ten times worse.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_You're face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seen to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

A single tear fell down the page of the drawing. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. After all these months all the dam that had been holding the tears back broke. She cried and cried, not caring if the tears ruined her drawing. If only tears could bring him back to her. How could she spend tomorrow without him here? He said he would come back one day, but when? Will he ever come?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

It was like their separation from each other was a bad wound or a deep cut that never seemed to heal. The imprint was always there. It never went away. It was in fact, her who saved when he was close to death, wasn't it? It was her who broke the curse off of Yubaba's seal. It was her who stood up to No Face, the vicious man-eating monster.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she whispered his name. it felt good to say it.

"Haku…"

_All of me_

**A/N:**** Well, what do you think? Should I make more chapters? Please RNR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** thanks for the hits and review! Here's chapter 2 of **_**Separation**_**. Enjoy! :) And I forgot to mention—this takes place when Chihiro is 18 and Haku is 19.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Spirited Away. **_

When Chihiro woke up the next morning, she felt that her pillow was wet—as was her face. She touched her cheek, and it was damp. How long had she been crying? She slowly got up, pushing the hair out of her face. She groggily made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She saw a girl with red, puffy eyes and greasy brown hair staring back at her. She sighed, turning on the sink. When the water was warm enough, she cupped her hands together and splashed her face. It felt surprisingly comforting.

She dried her face off and looked in the mirror again. She realized that she wasn't the same girl eight years ago. She grew out of her awkward body and she felt more secure with herself. She had grown wiser, and she wasn't so pessimistic.

Chihiro had gotten more phone calls, emails, and crappy love letters than she ever had before. Her mother had always said that her beauty was a gift, but she never really believed it. She never wore any makeup, and she always but her long, dark hair in a ponytail.

_I wonder if Haku thinks I'm pretty_, she thought, as she grabbed a rubber band to tie up her hair. She shook her head. _Probably not._

-----

"Master Haku?"

The boy turned around from looking out the window and turned to the man who had called him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yubaba wants to see you." Haku sighed. This was, what the _fifth_ time today?

"Ok, I'll be right up." The man nodded and hurried out of the room. Haku turned back to staring out the window. He pictured her face, and tears came to his emerald green eyes at the thought that he hadn't seen her in nearly eight years. He gave her a promise, but why wasn't he keeping it?

----

Today was Saturday, and like Chihiro mostly did on boring Saturdays, she decided to draw. Every time she wanted to draw something different, she just ended up drawing either a dragon or Haku. She grabbed a pencil and sat down on her bed, and began to draw.

----

As he pulled down the lever of the elevator, he began to drown in his thoughts. Last he talked to Chihiro; he said he was going to quit being Yubaba's apprentice. That was the theory, anyway. When he talked to Yubaba about that, she forbade it. She refused, she screamed at him while fire came out of her mouth when he lost his temper with her. So, he was stuck. He was stuck in the same old dumb and damp bathhouse.

"Hi Haku." Haku nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Lin standing next to him in the elevator.

"Hello Lin." He said, giving her a small smile. Lin smiled back. That would happen every time they talked to each other. They would greet each other, give a small smile, and then there was this awkward silence.

"Haku, have you thought about her recently?" Lin asked softly. Haku nodded.

"What made you say that?" he asked, turning to look at her. Lin smirked.

"It's just that…you sometimes have this dreamy look on your face that you used to get whenever Sen was around." Haku turned away from her, trying to hide his now blushing face. They were silent the rest of the way.

-----

Chihiro smiled in satisfaction at her finished drawing. It was of her and Haku, looking at each other and smiling. That was the last time they had talked to each other, the time they had said goodbye. She could feel the imprint of his hand in hers.

There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." Chihiro said, putting her sketchbook away. Her mother opened the door. Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw her. Her mother was dressed in high heels and a long, beautiful dress.

"Mom, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" Chihiro's mom frowned at her.

"Honey, did you forget? You aunt's wedding is today."

"No, mom, I didn't forget, its just that the wedding is not for another—" Chihiro checked her clock. "—two or three hours."

"Well, I just thought I'd get ready early." Chihiro's mom said, closing the door. "and you should too." Chihiro brought a hand up to her hair. It was greasy, and it needed to be washed.

She got a towel and went into the bathroom and turned on the tub water. When the bathtub was full of warm water, she climbed in, sighing as she at down. She lied down, bringing he knees up out of the water. She needed to relax. She wanted to become something. Something that didn't hurt or tire or bruise. She wanted to just dissolve in the water, like sugar.

She was just finishing washing her hair when she heard her mother's cry.

**A/N:**** dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** thanks for all the supportive and positive reviews! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**** If I actually owned Spirited Away, this would be unfolding if there was a sequel. **

**---**

_Previously, on "__Separation"__….._

_She needed to relax. She wanted to become something. Something that didn't hurt or tire or bruise. She wanted to just dissolve in the water, like sugar. _

_She was just finishing washing her hair when she heard her mother's cry._

---

Chihiro shot up, her ears perking at the sound of her mother. She jumped out of the bathtub, put on her white bathrobe, and ran down the hallway, occasionally tripping. She sprinted down the stairs, more worry overcoming her mind every second. Was her mother alright? Was she hurt, did she get attacked?

She ran into the family room and saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Her mother lied there, sprawled on the kitchen floor, covered in blood. Chihiro opened and closed her eyes, seeing if this was a dream. But it wasn't. She still saw the horrible image when she re-opened her eyes. She crouched down, and held her mother's body in her arms, holding her close. Tears poured from her chocolate brown eyes and fell onto her mother's face. Blood was getting all over her bathrobe, but she didn't care right now.

"Chihiro…" Chihiro looked at her mother. Her eyes were open very little, but she was still breathing. Chihiro choked on her tears.

"Mom….you're alive! What happened?" Chihiro asked. Her mother grimaced.

"A man….a man came in…with a knife…I didn't know what he wanted, but he just stabbed me…then….I don't remember what happened…." Chihiro heard the garage door opening, knowing that her father was home from work. When he walked into the door, the expression on his face showed all that he was feeling. He fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes.

They all cried silently for a little while, then her dad got up and said firmly:

"Chihiro, get dressed and come with me to the hospital."

---

The hospital was spic and span, and cleaner than an obsessive compulsive person. Chihiro sat uncomfortably in a hard plastic chair, her hands gripping the sides, her knuckles white. She then decided something. She decided the most miraculous thing in the middle of a hospital on a hard plastic chair. She got up and walked over to her father, who was pacing in front of the emergency room doors, clearly impatient.

"Dad?" her father looked up at her.

"Um…I'm going home. I'm really tired, and I just want to get to bed." She lied, hoping with all her heart that he would buy it. Her father nodded.

---

She walked out, but she didn't head for the long walk back home. When she came to a fork in the road, she didn't choose the right path that led to her house. She chose the left, going down the not-so-familiar path that she had only chosen eight years ago.

She walked for about a half a mile, and then she came to the tunnel. She took a deep breath. Did she really want to do this? Yes, she did with all her heart. She took one step into the tunnel, and eventually she was walking down the tunnel. She could almost hear her mother next to her saying: "Chihiro, don't cling like that. You'll make me trip." She smiled faintly at the memory.

When she reached the end of the tunnel, she saw the familiar field filled with grass. She took a deep, cleansing breath, and she sprinted towards the bath house…

---

"Haku, something is coming. I don't know what, but it smells like human. I want you to investigate everywhere and try and find this, this…thing." Yubaba said, signing bills and various papers.

_Could it be…?_ Haku wondered. He shook his head. It couldn't be her. It just wasn't possible.

---

Her small hand grasped the rather large doorknob and she slowly opened it. She felt the familiar burst of heat hit her face, and she walked into the boiler room. She saw the shadow of the familiar shape of Kamaji. She walked into the room and repeated the words she had only said eight years earlier.

"Um, excuse me? Haku sent me to you for work. Can I have a job, please?" Kamaji looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't need any help." Chihiro felt a smile bending her lips, and she said:  
"Don't you even recognize your own granddaughter?" Kamaji looked at her, and he broke into a wild smile.

"Sen! You're back!" Chihiro smiled and repeated the words she wanted to say for years:

"I'm back." Chihiro felt the small fuzz at the bottom of her ankle and giggled at what she saw. The soot balls were gazing up at her, as if to recognize her.

She messed around with the soot balls for a while, until she heard the small door opening, and she saw the person whom she had wanted to see the most, next to Haku.

"LIN!" she practically screamed, running towards her, knocking her off her feet and sent the basket of food into the air. She hugged her so tightly; she had probably cracked a few ribs by now.

"S-Sen?!" Lin gasped. "Is that you?!" Chihiro pulled away from her and gave her a wide smile.

"Yep. I'm back." Lin wrapped her arms around her, embracing her, and then they gave a good look at each other.

Lin looked almost the same, except that she had grown a lot taller, and her hair had gotten so much longer, thicker, and darker.

"Sen, what are you doing here? It's been eight years…"

"I know." Chihiro said quietly. "But I missed all of you so much. I wanted to see you all."

"Including Haku?" Lin said with a teasing look in her eyes. Chihiro blushed. Lin laughed.

"C'mon, I'll take you to him."

As they walked through the many hallways, Chihiro wondered about Haku. Had he grown? Was he alright?

She couldn't wait to see him.

**A/N:**** There's chapter three! I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
